Neko's dance
by ChtiteElfie
Summary: Un agent doit pour sauver son boulot découvrir une mystérieuse recette de cocktail demadner par un non moins mystérieux danseur... ( vers la fin FF.net a décidé de nous montrer son talent favoris, bousiller la présentation)


Auteur : ChtiteElfie dit Chtite voir baka

Genre : Yaoi UA

Shinny : C'est tout Oo

Chtite : Tu vois autre chose toi ? --

Shinny : 0

Muse : Etant une fic type normale c'est Shinny qui s'y colle

Shinny : POWAAAAAAAA

Coin de la béta : Bon ben ici Shin Shiroi Maxwell qui remplace Kymoon en vacances ! Bonne lecture les gens !

Disclamer : Persos pas à moi

Note : Elle m'aura pris du temps à faire cette fic XX sans compter qu'elle était pas censée être aussi longue XX

Note2 : a propos du premier passage de la douche (vous saurez lequel), malencontreusement fait une version qui ressemble a celle de Shin dans une fics en cours 0 donc si jamais vous pensez que l'une de nous a copiez sur l'autre c moi ! Elle à écrit son passage bien avant mais j'ai finit ma fic plus vite 0 je rassure de suite j'ai pas chercher a plagier ! Ça c fait contre mon plein gré ! 'fin bref c t pour prévenir et évité des accusations qui pourrait survenir plus tard quand elle aura finit sa fic. Vala !

Neko's dance

Un jeune homme se déhanchait sur une musique sensuelle. Ses gestes empreints de sous-entendus plus que troublants rendaient son corps à la grâce féline d'autant plus attrayant. Des perles de sueurs coulaient sur son corps échauffé par la danse et la chaleur de la salle, glissant sous le pantalon en attirant les regards. Ces simples gouttes, coulant au creux des reins, des hanches et partant du nombril, se cachant à l'intérieur du pantalon de cuir, rendaient à elles seules le spectacle d'une sensualité et d'un érotisme incroyables. 1

Les différents spots qui embrassaient et embrasaient de leur lumière aux multiples couleurs le danseur, donnaient à la scène une dimension presque surréaliste. Le jeune homme se mettait alors à jouer avec les lumières, à s'amuser avec elles. Il les taquinait, les fuyait, les recherchait et les enlaçait tour à tour.

D'une simple poussée, le danseur disparut et ce fut le noir sur l'écran plasma accroché au mur.

- Il s'appelle Duo Maxwell, surnommé Neko no kami, c'est le meilleur danseur de tout New York, et je veux que tu me le ramènes, ordonna un homme à la carrure imposante bien que quinquagénaire.

- Bien monsieur.

- Voila son adresse et celle de la boîte où il travaille actuellement. Débrouille-toi comme tu veux, mais je veux que désormais, ce soit dans ma boîte qu'il danse.

- Comme vous voudrez Monsieur.

Le jeune homme typé Japonais, à part quelques traits plus arrondis, s'inclina une dernière fois vers son patron, avant de prendre le morceau de papier contenant l'adresse et de partir.

La première chose que le Heero fit pour son travail, fut de se renseigner sur la vie du danseur. Son passé, ses amis, voire sa ou son petit ami, ainsi que ses projets futurs. Il commença par son passé et à l'aide de son ordinateur et de son doigté de hacker, put facilement découvrir son casier judiciaire vide, ses diplômes de danse, qu'il faisait du Karaté et avait un assez bon niveau. Le Japonais apprit par la même occasion, qu'il était né dans le Kansas, que ses parents s'occupaient d'un élevage de chevaux et d'une école d'équitation, et qu'il avait deux frères plus âgés dont un qui vivait toujours chez ses parents et l'autre était parti chercher l'aventure en Europe. Heero apprit aussi qu'il possédaient un compte en banque bien garni, deux maisons de vacances, avait acheté deux chevaux dont s'occupaient actuellement ses parents et avait le projet d'ouvrir une école de danse située en centre ville et dont la moitié des travaux pour la salle étaient faits. En somme, pas grand-chose d'intéressant. Le seul renseignement dont le métis pouvait tirer quelque chose d'intéressant, se trouvait dans son dossier scolaire où étaient mentionnés quelques dérapages dus à de mauvaises fréquentations. L'aventure s'étant terminée en queue de poisson, l'information n'avait donc pas de grande valeur.

Le jeune homme se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil qui, sous le poids, bascula en arrière. Heero sortit de sa poche le morceau de papier et déchiffra l'adresse. C'était celle de l'habitation du danseur. Il connaissait déjà celle de la boîte concurrente de celle de son boss, il comprenait pourquoi son employeur n'avait pas éprouvé le besoin de la lui donner. Jusqu'à quelques mois, il n'y avait pas de différence majeure entre le chiffre d'affaire des deux night-clubs, mais cela avait changé, il y avait de cela six mois et jusqu'ici personne n'en avait trouvé la raison. Du jour au lendemain, la boîte adverse avec récupéré cinquante pour cent de leur clientèle, et désormais seuls les fidèles et les refoulés par l'adversaire par manque de place venaient chez eux.

Si Heero suivait le train de pensée de son patron, le jeune homme que le Japonais avait vu danser était la raison de ce changement. Et il comprenait bien pourquoi…

Heero soupira, rangea à nouveau l'adresse dans sa poche, alla chercher sa veste, et partit à la recherche de ce danseur apparenté à la poule aux œufs d'or. Il commença par descendre les étages le séparant de la terre ferme grâce à l'ascenseur, pour ensuite aller à pied jusqu'à la boîte ennemie. Le Japonais préférait avoir autant d'informations que possible sur cet homme qu'il allait devoir convaincre, même s'il savait qu'il avait peu de chances d'en trouver à son travail… Si jamais Heero arrivait à entrer à cette heure ci. La principale raison de la concurrence entre les deux night-clubs, était en partie due à leur proximité.

Le Japonais n'eut pas beaucoup de chemin à faire avant de trouver la boîte de nuit concurrente. Elle n'était pas ouverte quand il arriva mais cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Heero savait où trouver les renseignements. Il vérifia tout d'abord que les deux portes principales étaient fermées. Elles l'étaient. Il partit ensuite dans l'une des ruelles sur le côté. Celle qui semblait la moins étroite des deux. Le jeune agent trouva très vite la sortie de service, étant aussi celle des indésirables. Il frappa quelques coups qui résonnèrent dans toute la ruelle et attendit. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'une armoire à glace ouvre légèrement la porte.

- Carte et nom.

- Je n'ai aucun des deux.

La porte voulut se refermer mais le Japonais posa son pied entre elle et le mur.

- Je veux juste des informations sur quelqu'un qui travaille chez vous.

- Plaque et mandat.

- Je ne suis pas flic.

- Alors partez.

- J'imagine qu'il n'est pas nécessaire que je tente de vous acheter car un bon gros salaire permet à votre patron d'être assuré contre ça, mais je tente malgré tout, fit Heero l'air fataliste en soupirant. Combien ?

- … Répondit sans bouger l'armoire à glace.

- J'aurais essayé au moins…

- Si vous ne partez pas j'appelle les renforts, gronda le videur en refermant la porte et écrasant le pied de Heero par la même occasion.

- Juste une question alors. A quelle heure est le numéro de Neko no Kami ?

- Il reste presque toute la soirée mais vous devrez vérifier par vous-même… Si jamais on vous laisse entrer…, répondit ironiquement le gardien avec un sourire tout autant ironique.

- C'est trop gentil… Grogna Heero.

Le Japonais enleva finalement son pied. La porte claqua aussitôt, laissant un bruit désagréable se répandre dans la ruelle. Le jeune homme repartit vers le night-club de son patron, et pénétra dans le parking autrefois réservé aux V.I.P. pour prendre sa voiture. Il entra l'adresse donnée et attendit que le GPS fasse son travail. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à l'ordinateur de bord pour trouver l'adresse et donner le parcours idéal. Heero démarra, direction les abords de New York dans les quartiers résidentiels. Et comme il s'y attendait, la maison se trouvait dans le quartier « des riches ». Malgré cela, alors que l'agent pensait trouver un château miniature surchargé par diverses décorations dorées censées embellir, il tomba sur une maison assez moyenne, de type presque banal, avec des murs blancs, des volets bruns et un toit en ardoise rouge. En fait, la seule chose qui faisait qu'elle ne ressemblait pas à n'importe quelle maison aux alentours de la ville, se trouvait dans son jardin. D'étranges installations le parcouraient, formant des arcs et des ponts. Des barres de fer tressé formaient une sorte de passerelle entre deux plaques de métal, apparemment sans aucune utilité, d'autant plus qu'aucune échelle ni escalier n'y menait. Mais le plus étrange, était la balançoire dont les pieds reposaient sur l'une des hautes passerelles, avec dessous, un immense tapis comme ceux habituellement utilisés pour réceptionner les sauteurs à la perche.

Heero gara sa voiture sur le trottoir, sortit et se dirigea vers le portail, d'où il avait pu observer les installations. Sa veste sur le dos, le jeune homme s'approcha de la sonnette. Il appuya, mais cinq minutes plus tard, personne n'avait encore répondu. La caméra étant positionnée depuis le début pour voir le visiteur, le métis n'avait aucune possibilité de savoir si quelqu'un le regardait ou non. Soupirant, il appuya sur la poigné du portail sans grands espoirs. Sauf que celle-ci s'affaissa et que lui-même bascula en avant sous la surprise. Se rattrapant assez vite pour éviter de s'étaler, Heero entra en refermant la porte derrière lui. Le propriétaire avait du oublier de fermer. Il traversa le parc le séparant de la maison, découvrant de nouvelles installations plus étranges les unes que les autres. Tout était en hauteur, comme si quelqu'un aimait jouer à la voltige ici. Un chat se sentirait parfaitement à l'aise dans un tel décor. Reposant à nouveau son regard sur ce qui devait être la maisonnette, Heero stoppa net… Ce qu'il avait cru être une petite maison, vue du portail, se trouvait en fait être immense. Les murs étaient toujours blancs et les volets bruns, mais la taille avait nettement changé. Comme si, alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle, la maison s'était étalée prenant deux fois plus de place. Sans compter que désormais, les deux étages, semblaient bien plus espacés.

Le Japonais s'approcha presque avec respect de la poignée de la porte. Il espéra encore moins qu'au portail, car deux portes non fermées seraient vraiment de la négligence, voire du suicide. Pourtant, à nouveau, la poignée s'affaissa. Le jeune homme savait que ce qu'il faisait était interdit, mais il risquait son job sur ce coup, car si la boîte de son patron ne redevenait pas très vite populaire, il n'y aurait plus besoin d'agent comme lui et le night-club serait probablement reconvertit en bar de jour. Ce fut donc avec très peu d'hésitation que Heero entra dans la demeure du danseur. Et à nouveau il fut impressionné. L'entrée était spacieuse et d'une blancheur immaculée rafraîchissante. Le parquet répandait dans la pièce une douce chaleur rendant l'endroit plus personnel. Quelques tableaux abstraits étaient accrochés au mur, et une lampe aux ampoules soutenues par divers fils torsadés était suspendue au plafond. Un étrange escalier semblant être fait de verre avec en son milieu, un long tapis, se trouvait sur la gauche de la pièce, et un couloir s'ouvrait en dessous comme au dessus, tandis que sur la droite se trouvait un renfoncement avec une porte à l'intérieur. Devant lui une arcade séparait l'entrée du salon et menait à la lumière du jour, tandis que de l'alvéole se faisait entendre une étrange musique. Le jeune Japonais se dirigea vers la mélodie. Les notes étaient douces. L'air semblait provenir d'une musique classique pour des danseurs du même genre.

Heero s'arrêta devant la porte vitrée. La coloration indiquait, que si de son côté il pouvait voir l'intérieur, de l'autre côté de la porte, les vitres devenaient miroirs. Dans la salle, au rythme de la litanie, le jeune danseur que son patron lui avait montré sur l'écran plasma, valsait. Une chorégraphie en totale contradiction avec celle qu'il avait vue sur l'écran. Les gestes n'étaient plus sensuels et ne cherchaient plus à exciter. C'était des gestes amples donnant à l'homme derrière la vitre, une impression de douceur à fleur de peau. Le simple pantalon de cuir qu'il avait porté durant l'enregistrement, s'était transformé en un pantalon de coton blanc large resserré aux chevilles, et tandis que le danseur n'avait rien eu sur les épaules pendant sa danse érotique, là, il portait une tunique blanche sans manches dont le haut était ouvert sur son torse laiteux. Sur ses bras avaient été posés des rajouts de manches bien trop longs et larges, amplifiant ses gestes durant cette étrange danse. Pour compléter le tout, sa chevelure, libre de toute entrave, formait une étrange cape aux mille reflets chatoyants, dans son dos. Le Japonais regardait le jeune homme et ses reflets tournoyer et danser sur la musique qui semblait sans fin.

Finalement, oubliant toute prudence, Heero entra dans la pièce aux miroirs, posa sa veste et ses chaussures à côté de la porte, et rejoignit le danseur. Se plaçant derrière lui, il commença à suivre ses gestes. Le Japonais sentait bien que le jeune homme avait ralenti pour qu'il puisse suivre les mouvements, mais cela ne le dérangeait absolument pas. Ils dansèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, voire plusieurs heures. L'asiatique pu voir de temps à autres l'étrange couple qu'ils formaient dans les miroirs.

Lui, avec sa cravate, son pantalon noir et sa chemise blanche de travail, et le danseur avec ses vêtements presque virginaux.

Lui, les cheveux courts en bataille, le regard bleu glacé, et le danseur, ses longs cheveux suivant ses mouvements et les yeux d'une couleur profonde oscillant entre le bleu et le violet.

Lui, étranger dans ce décor immaculé et le danseur, en osmose avec ce même décor.

- Ça n'est pas bien de venir chez les gens sans invitation, commença le danseur sans cesser la danse.

- Fermer les portes aide à éviter ce genre d'inconvénient, répondit l'agent suivant les mouvements du châtain.

- C'est vrai, mais si j'attendais quelqu'un sans que cette personne ne le sache ? Il faut bien qu'elle puisse entrer, répondit-il en tournant sur lui même avant de recoller son dos au torse de Heero.

- Et si cette personne ne vient pas ?

- Et si cette personne était déjà là… Fit-il en prenant les mains du Japonais comme pour l'aider.

- Pourquoi vouloir me rencontrer ? Demanda suspicieux Heero, se raidissant un peu dans la danse.

- Je ne sais pas. Certaines personnes croient en l'instinct, moi sûrement plus que les autres.

- …

- On m'a souvent dit que j'avais la nature d'un chat. Joueur et vagabond mais aimant avoir un chez soi. Et j'ai moi-même approfondi cette nature qui est la mienne. Et en te voyant, mon instinct m'a dit de te laisser entrer.

Il se décrocha de Heero, tournoya un peu sur lui-même et revint dans les bras du Japonais après lui avoir lancer un clin d'oeil.

- C'est dangereux…

- Mais je sais me défendre.

Le jeune homme se retourna et fit un nouveau clin d'œil au Japonais avant de le prendre par les mains. Il recula de quelques pas, vérifiant que le l'asiatique ne le lâchait pas, et se retourna en gardant l'une de ses mains à l'intérieur de l'une des siennes. Heero voulut récupérer sa veste et ses chaussures avant de passer la porte mais le danseur l'en empêcha.

- Comme ça, je suis sûr que tu ne t'enfuiras pas, dit-il en riant.

Puis, il lui fit passer l'arcade qu'il avait vue de l'entrée.

- Je peux savoir ton nom ? Demanda curieux le danseur.

- Yuy.

- Ton prénom ? Continua-t-il sans se décourager.

- Heero, répondit toujours aussi froidement le Japonais.

- Tu connais le mien ?

- Mh.

- J'ai pas choisi un bavard on dirait, fit en riant Duo.

Heero n'aurait pas eu l'occasion de répliquer même s'il l'avait voulu, car ils étaient arrivés au salon. Un canapé d'angle de cuir crème encadrait deux côtés d'une petite table de salon, en face d'une baie vitrée remplaçant le mur. Un fauteuil de côté à cette même baie, de la même couleur et matière que le canapé, faisait face à ce dernier et à la table. Lorsque, après être entré, on se retournait, on faisait face à un bar américain noir, métallisé sur les bords. Trois tabourets de bar le longeaient et derrière, une vitrine montrait diverses bouteilles enfermées.

Heero se sentit attiré vers le canapé, et sans savoir comment, il se retrouva assis dessus, en face de la baie vitrée. Et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de protester ou de se lever, une tête se posa sur ses genoux.

- Mr Maxwell…

- Duo.

- Duo, qu'est-ce que…

- J'avais envie de faire ça.

- Et si moi je n'en avais pas…

Un doigt se posa sur ses lèvres alors qu'un visage au sourire amusé apparut devant lui.

- Interdiction de réfléchir !

Et la tête de Duo se reposa sur ses genoux. Les minutes défilèrent, et à mesure qu'elles passèrent, Heero devenait nerveux. Très nerveux.

- C'n'est pas drôle, grogna le danseur. Allez, raconte ce qui ne va pas.

- …

- Tu me stresses à être tendu comme ça. Raconte, je ne vais pas te mordre, fit en soupirant le jeune danseur après s'être mit sur le dos pour regarder Heero.

- Voudrais-tu changer de lieu de travail ?

- …

- …

- Pfu ! Je savais qu'il y avait une raison à ta présence ici mais franchement j'en aurais préféré une autre… Répondit déçu Duo.

- Que demandes-tu en compensation ?

Duo se leva sans dire un mot. Il alla derrière le bar, sortit différentes bouteilles, et se prépara un étrange mélange. Puis, s'asseyant sur l'un des tabourets, dos au bar, il sirota sa boisson. Pendant ce temps, Heero s'était levé et attendait, la main posée sur le canapé face au danseur et dos au soleil. Duo soupira, monta le mélange à ses yeux et le fit tourbillonner lentement. L'orangé du liquide, ambrait les yeux du danseur. Il le mit à portée de ses lèvres et en but une gorgée.

- Je veux que ton club serve une boisson, expliqua fraîchement Duo.

- Toutes celles que tu veux.

- Mais ! Interrompit-il en levant un doigt.

- Mais ?

- Je doute que vous la connaissiez… Commenta en souriant le danseur.

- Je suis sûr du contraire, répliqua très sûr de lui Heero.

- Alors je veux que dans… Duo se mit à réfléchir un instant. Deux semaines maximum, tu viennes ici même, pour me faire un neko's dance, à minuit au plus tard, compléta le danseur, la tête appuyé sur ses mains en coupole.

- Un neko's dance c'est noté.

- J'oubliais, INTERDICTION absolue de revenir ici ou d'aller au night-club tant que tu n'as pas le cocktail, continua sévèrement Duo.

- Bien.

Duo s'approcha du Japonais, entoura son cou avec ses bras et lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

- Allez file. Tu auras tout juste le temps en deux semaines, souffla-t-il.

Heero obéit et partit en direction de la sortie. Il allait traverser le jardin quand il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait en chaussettes. Il allait retourner à l'intérieur chercher ses affaires, quand elles lui apparurent sous le nez.

- Interdiction d'entrer avant d'avoir le cocktail tu te rappelles ? Et interdiction de se retourner aussi, ordonna Duo.

Heero enfila ses chaussures et sa veste avant de partir vers sa voiture. Il roula jusqu'à sa boîte et entra par la porte de service. Il commençait à se faire tard et la salle se préparait à accueillir les quelques clients restés fidèles. Comme disait son patron, « la fidélité ça va, ça vient, et celui qui base un commerce là-dessus, construit son entreprise sur un marécage ». Heero alla directement au bar demander au barman le cocktail.

- Max ! Cria-t-il à moitié.

- T'es pas encore viré toi ? Demanda le barman cynique.

- Pas encore. Tu connais le neko's dance ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ton neko machin ? Répondit Max le nez plissé de dégoût.

- Un cocktail.

- Connais pas, dit-il avec un haussement d'épaule.

- Merci j'avais compris, répliqua fraîchement le Japonais.

Heero partit par une porte et grimpa jusqu'à son bureau. Là, il commença ses recherches sur le neko's dance. Il trouva de tout et de n'importe quoi, allant de cours de danse pour chat à une histoire sans queue ni tête 2 mais rien qui ne ressemblait de près ou de loin à un cocktail. N'abandonnant pas, il continua ses recherches, allant jusqu'à faire une recherche internationale. Ça lui prendrait le temps qu'il lui faudrait mais il trouverait.

§§§

Une semaine était déjà passé et rien. Heero s'était fait virer entre temps, et le night-club avait commencé les travaux de réaménagement. Il n'avait rien, absolument rien trouvé sur ce cocktail. Même pas un début d'indice sur sa composition. Maintenant que le Japonais n'avait plus à recruter le danseur, il aurait du arrêter de chercher la boisson, mais il détestait rester sur un échec. Heero avait assez d'argent pour tenir confortablement un an avec quelques excès, et il allait profiter de cela pour rechercher cette boisson. Il fallait qu'il la trouve, ne serait-ce que pour revoir Duo. L'asiatique détestait autant les mystères que l'échec. Or, le danseur était devenu un mystère. Il connaissait son passé et tout ce qu'il y avait d'officiel à savoir sur lui, mais Heero sentait qu'il manquait quelque chose à tous ces papiers légaux. Il lui manquait une information et il ne savait pas laquelle.

Se baladant dans les rues, l'asiatique joua avec un morceau de papier qu'il avait dans sa poche depuis une semaine. Il ne savait pas comment il était arrivé là, mais cela lui importait peu. Heero avait plus important en tête. Comme trouver ce qui clochait dans les informations qu'il avait. Pourtant Heero avait tout. Il savait que Duo était né dans le Kansas, qu'il y avait fait ses études puis était parti à Miami pour son diplôme de danse classique, à Las Vegas pour celui de danse moderne pour finir par rester un an à Nashville dans le Tennessee pour se perfectionner. Le danseur était parti travailler à San Francisco dans le Nevada, ensuite à la Nouvelle-Orléans, puis à Orlando en Floride avant d'atterrir à New York à vingt-cinq ans. Un très bon parcours pour n'importe qui. A un détail près. Il n'était jamais resté en place. Voila le détail qui clochait ! Pourquoi avoir tant changé de ville alors qu'avec ses diplômes et une démonstration, Duo aurait facilement pu se faire engager pour peu qu'il y ait mit du sien. _Joueur et vagabond mais aimant avoir un chez soi._ Joueur et vagabond… vagabond… On avait beau se dire félin on n'allait pas pour autant grimper sur les gouttières ou chasser les souris.

Apercevant une poubelle à proximité, Heero sortit le morceau de papier pour le jeter une bonne fois pour toutes. Sauf qu'au moment de le jeter, le métis remarqua quelque chose d'écrit à l'encre violette, chose que ni lui, ni personne de sa connaissance ne faisait. Il déplia le papier chiffonné en se mettant contre un mur pour ne pas se faire bousculer. Sur le papier était inscrite une adresse, ainsi que le nom du cocktail. L'asiatique replia le papier et le fourra dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il fit demi-tour et partit en direction de sa voiture. A l'intérieur, Heero prit son ordinateur portable, l'ouvrit, et après s'être connecté, entra l'adresse inscrite sur le bout de papier. Le Japonais tomba sur un site de centre équestre, et compris très vite qu'il était tombé sur le centre des parents du danseur. Et lui, moins que les autres, ne croyait aux coïncidences.

N'ayant plus grand-chose à perdre, Heero démarra sa voiture et partit en direction de l'aéroport. Il remercia le ciel qu'il ne soit pas en période touristique, sinon il n'aurait jamais pu avoir de place pour la journée même. En fait, il restait à l'asiatique tout juste deux heures pour revenir chez lui, préparer un sac, revenir à l'aéroport et faire enregistrer ses bagages. Ce fut d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Heero quitta l'aéroport en courant. Il tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas dépasser la vitesse autorisée mais plus d'une fois, l'envie d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur le démangea. Finalement, au bout d'une demi-heure, l'ex-agent arriva en centre ville, et dix minutes plus tard chez lui. Heero monta directement à son appart et commença à faire sa valise. Il prit les premiers vêtements légers qui lui tombèrent sous la main, emballa vite fait sa trousse de toilette et ferma le sac de sport. Le Japonais se doutait bien qu'il avait du oublier quelque chose mais se disait qu'il achèterait ce qui lui manquerait sur place.

Il prit son bagage et descendit rapidement jusqu'à sa voiture. Heero jeta la sacoche sur la plage arrière, et regarda sa montre. Il lui restait en tout une heure pour revenir à l'aéroport, enregistrer ses bagages, et passer dans la salle d'attente.

N'attendant pas plus, Heero démarra et fonça jusqu'à l'aéroport. Un ralentissement du à un accident lui fit prendre dix minutes de plus sur son trajet. Arrivé à l'aéroport, il se gara sur le parking pour « les longues réservations ». Le métis prit son sac, son ordinateur et courut à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il demanda au guichet où il devait faire enregistrer ses bagages, et repartit au pas de course jusqu'à l'endroit indiqué. Heero prit le seul guichet restant et après avoir enregistré la valise, l'ex-agent partit vers la salle d'attente, son ordinateur à la main. Les appels allaient commencer s'il ne se dépêchait pas. Malheureusement, comme toujours, la queue était assez grande et Heero du prendre on mal en patience alors que l'heure tournait. Les appels à son nom commençaient alors qu'il passait enfin le portique. De là, il se précipita vers l'hôtesse, lui montra son billet, et il pu enfin entrer dans le satellite. L'asiatique arrêta de courir pour marcher plus normalement. Désormais il ne risquait plus de rater son avion. Il entendit même un autre appel pour le même avion pour quelqu'un d'autre. Souriant, Heero arriva à la porte, monta dans l'avion et présenta son billet à une hôtesse qui lui indiqua sa place.

Cette dernière se situait sur la rangée de droite côté couloir. Etant dans un moyen courrier, les rangées de coté ne comportaient que deux sièges. Heero posa son ordinateur dans le compartiment prévu à cet effet, puis s'assit, et souffla en attendant le décollage. Il tourna la tête vers le hublot, la gardant malgré tout appuyer contre l'appuie-tête. L'ex-agent croisa un regard émeraude légèrement amusé. Une petite observation vestimentaire lui fit comprendre ce qu'il y avait « d'amusant ». N'ayant pas eu le temps de se changer, il allait atterrir dans l'une des régions les plus torrides à cette période, dans son costume habituel. Costume étant particulièrement chaud. A New York, la chaleur était aussi présente, mais il avait plus de chances de trouver des renseignements bien habillé qu'en chemise à fleur, short et tongs. De plus, la plupart du temps, le soleil était caché par les buildings et la climatisation des magasins rafraîchissait lorsque l'on passait devant une boutique ouverte.

L'avion commença à bouger. Heero regarda la piste défiler, son voisin ayant décidé qu'il n'était plus aussi intéressant que cela. Ils durent attendre bien dix minutes avant qu'une voie ne soit libre pour eux. Quand l'appareil fut bien placé, les moteurs arrêtèrent leur ronronnement pour les assourdir alors que la puissance montait.

Il arrivait souvent au Japonais de devoir prendre l'avion, et le décollage était, avec l'atterrissage, l'un de ses moments préférés. Se sentir collé au siège sans rien pouvoir y faire puis tout d'un coup, alors que l'appareil quittait le sol, sentir toute la pression lui retomber des épaules. Heero avait déjà tenté de l'expliquer mais il n'avait réussi qu'à faire fuir les avions à tout ceux à qui il avait dit ça. Pas beaucoup de gens en fait…

Lorsqu'il arriva à un niveau suffisamment haut, le métis décrocha sa ceinture et alla prendre son portable. Il l'alluma et commença par faire une recherche sur les hôtels disponibles. Heero découvrit que le centre équestre faisait aussi office d'auberge si nécessaire. Il sortit de sa recherche et repartit sur le site du centre. La présentation n'était pas farfelue et il y avait assez de renseignements pour donner à quelqu'un l'envie d'y aller et surtout la possibilité. Le Japonais navigua, un peu à l'aveuglette, sur le site, ne cherchant rien de particulier.

- Vous aimez les chevaux ?

Heero sursauta légèrement et lança un regard noir à son voisin. Ça n'était pas parce qu'il avait accepté son regard amusé au début qu'il devait maintenant accepter ses remarques. Ne répondant pas, le métis continua sa vadrouille sur le site. La station n'avait rien de vraiment passionnant. Pour ce qu'il en savait, il ressemblait à n'importe quel centre digne de ce nom.

Plongeant une main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, Heero retira le morceau de papier où il avait lu l'adresse. Le Japonais ne trouva rien d'autre que cette dernière et le nom du cocktail dessus. Il avait espéré quelques renseignements de plus ne serait-ce qu'un nom mais rien.

- Un autre candidat…

Heero voulu jeter un nouveau regard noir à son voisin, mais il fut arrêter par celui de ce dernier. Un regard qui vous scrute au plus profond sans aucune concession. Un regard qui cherche le point sensible, la faille…

Puis son voisin tourna la tête. Heero, légèrement ébranlé par l'attitude de son voisin, retourna à son ordinateur pour faire des recherches sur le neko's dance. Un peu plus, un peu moins… Au point où il en était…

Seulement, à force de voir neko's dance partout, il se mit à voir un chat danser sous ses yeux. Après s'être frotté les paupières, Heero continua sa recherche. Seulement le chat continua de danser. Son pelage, tantôt noir tantôt blanc, luisait sous un rayonnement inconnu. Puis le chat eut une voix qui fredonna. Et il dansait, fredonnant et tourbillonnant. Soudain, sans signe précurseur, le chat devint homme. Un homme qui gardait quelque trace de sa félinité. Tout d'abords sa queue devenue natte mais toujours existante. Bougeant au gré de ses envies. Ensuite ses gestes, toujours aussi gracieux, lents parfois rapides, mais toujours sûrs d'eux. Le jeune homme continuait à danser et lui s'approchait. Il se colla à dans son dos et fit les mêmes mouvements que le danseur. Ce dernier se tourna soudain dans ses bras, de sorte qu'il lui faisait maintenant face. Il avait les yeux fermés, ses longs cils reposant sur ses douces joues. Il approchait ses lèvres de l'oreille de Heero.

- J'attendais, souffla-t-il dans un murmure. Tu as failli être en…

- Monsieur ! Monsieur !

Heero ouvrit les yeux en grognant, et rencontra le visage d'une hôtesse.

- Nous allons bientôt atterrir. Veuillez ranger votre portable et attacher votre ceinture.

Heero, encore dans les brumes du sommeil, obéit bon gré mal gré. Ce ne fut qu'une fois attaché qu'il pensa à son rêve étrange. Ou plutôt que Heero tenta d'y réfléchir. Mais quand il y repensait, le métis sentait ses joues chauffer allègrement. Il avait sentit de si près le corps de l'autre… L'autre qui ressemblait étrangement à Mr Maxwell…

Puis soudain, une douleur au niveau du nez fit son apparition en même temps qu'une autre au niveau des poumons. Il avait du tomber sur un pilote qui descendait les paliers aussi vite qu'un chat finit sa pâté… L'ex-agent prit son mal en patience et attendit que les roues de l'avion aient enfin touché le sol. Ce qui, vu la vitesse de descente, ne tarda pas. Il détestait ce genre de pilote mais il ne choisissait pas, et cela arrivait peu souvent heureusement.

Arrivé sur le sol, et l'avion « garé », Heero détacha sa ceinture et sortit son portable de dessous le siège. Puis, il suivit tout le monde vers la sortie. Il attendit sa valise, la prit et partit à la recherche d'un taxi. D'après ce que Heero avait compris, il avait atterri à l'aéroport le plus proche de la station.

N'étant pas en période estivale, le métis trouva facilement un taxi qui veuille bien le prendre. Il plaça sa valise faite à la va-vite dans le coffre et s'assit à l'arrière du véhicule.

- Où je vous dépose ? Demanda le chauffeur l'air détaché.

- Au trot d'argent. 3

Le conducteur démarra, et ils partirent vers le centre équestre. Le soleil était bas dans le ciel et colorait de rose, de violet et d'or rouge l'horizon. Heero regardait ce dernier perdu dans ses pensées.

- Vous avez l'air d'un gars de la ville. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans notre charmant état hors saison ?

- …

- Quelque chose –ou plutôt quelqu'un - vous aurait-il conduit jusqu'ici ? Demanda le chauffeur énigmatique.

Heero tourna la tête vers le chauffeur qui le regardait à travers le rétroviseur un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres.

- Comme dit le proverbe, jamais deux sans trois.

Et il se tu sur ces paroles inexpliqués. Heero le regarda avec suspicion, avant de retourner contempler le ciel sans nuages. Il arrivèrent après trois heures de route, devant un bâtiment blanc bien que légèrement bruni par la poussière du terrain. Heero paya le chauffeur et se dirigea vers l'entrée du bâtiment sa valise en main, quand le conducteur l'interpella. Il se retourna et lui lança un regarda noir.

- J'espère que t'auras plus de chance que les deux autres !

Puis il repartit sans plus d'explications. Le Japonais commençait à trouver toute cette affaire assez étrange. Néanmoins, il entra dans le bâtiment. Ce dernier, climatisé lui fit du bien malgré le fait qu'il ne soit resté que quelques minutes dans la nuit d'une chaleur étouffante. A sa gauche se trouvait une sorte de petit salon constitué de vieux fauteuils et canapés en cuir entourant une table basse. A sa droite un salon du même genre. Derrière le salon de gauche se trouvait un bureau d'accueil. On pouvait voir un certain nombre de clés pendues derrière ce bureau. Heero s'avança près de l'accueil, et découvrit quelqu'un, qui de là où il était auparavant, était caché par la porte d'un placard ouvert. Le métis se posta devant le comptoir et attendit. La femme d'un certain âge se trouvant derrière, finit par se tourner vers lui.

- Je peux quelque chose pour vous ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton léger.

- Etes-vous la mère de Duo Maxwell ?

- Hélène Maxwell c'est moi, pourquoi, il a des ennuis ? Demanda-t-elle, l'air inquiet.

Seulement, bien qu'elle joue son rôle à merveille, Heero s'aperçut vite que la femme réprimait un sourire en regardant ses vêtements, puis sa valise.

- Pas que je sache. Mais je suis à la recherche de quelque chose pour lui, expliqua-t-il très fraîchement.

- Quoi donc ?

Ça l'énervait de plus en plus. Heero se rendait bien compte qu'elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait. Ce qui l'énervait d'autant plus car il ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait savoir, et encore moins en quoi cela l'amusait. Et, ce que lui avait dit le chauffeur lui revenant en mémoire, le Japonais se mit à bouillir de rage intérieurement. Cela se répercuta sur son caractère, qui devint si froid, que la femme devant lui en frissonna.

- Vous le savez aussi bien que moi et que beaucoup de personnes ici j'ai l'impression, répondit-il, acide.

- Le problème voyez-vous, c'est que Duo a ses raisons de vous avoir amené ici, expliqua nerveusement la mère du danseur. En fait, je parie qu'il a envoyé bien plus de personnes que nous n'en avons reçues. Mais peux ont dû penser ou avoir les moyens de venir nous voir, commenta-t-elle tristement. Et étrangement, ceux qui l'ont pu, on oublié un merveilleux appareil appelé téléphone, ainsi que d'autres merveilles technologiques telles l'ordinateur et internet.

Heero se mit à rougir malgré sa rage. Il n'avait absolument pas pensé à ces moyens alors que c'était bien plus rapide que ce qu'il venait de faire. Mais quand il avait trouvé la solution à son problème, il n'avait pas réfléchi une seconde et avait couru –volé- à elle. Se ressaisissant, le métis prit à nouveau la parole.

- Qu'elle est donc la recette de ce fameux cocktail ?

- Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que mon fils vous a emmené ici sans raison, dit-elle en souriant. Voyons, combien de jours vous reste-t-il ?

- Cinq jours en comptant le retour et celui-ci qui viens de passer.

- Et bien vous avez cinq jours pour vous faire accepter de Wing et le monter, expliqua-t-elle toujours souriante.

- Qui est Wing ?

- Un étalon.

- Un quoi ?

- Un cheval si vous préférez, fit-elle en souriant, l'air compréhensive.

- J'avais compris merci, répliqua Heero avec fraîcheur.

- Alors où est le problème ?

- Pourquoi devrais-je me faire accepter d'un équidé dont je ne connais ni l'ombre ni la couleur ?

- Parce que sans cela nous ne vous donnerons pas la recette de votre précieux cocktail et vous ne reverrez plus Duo…

Heero se sentit pris de vertiges à cette phrase. Il avait beau savoir qu'il était solidement accroché au sol par la gravité, le métis avait l'impression de tomber d'une hauteur vertigineuse. Son cœur était remonté à sa gorge alors que son estomac était plus bas que terre. Son sang semblait faire des tours et des détours sans tenir compte de leur habituel sens de fonctionnement. C'était bien simple, l'idée même de ne plus revoir l'homme qui se disait chat lui donnait l'impression de perdre toute substance, tous ses sens, toute idée de la vie.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, si vous êtes tellement sûr que Duo est pour vous, Wing vous acceptera sans problèmes, rassura Hélène doucement. Seulement sachez, que pour l'approcher lui, il faudra passer par Deathscythe. Elle n'est pas aussi dangereuse que son nom l'indique. Elle est juste très protectrice envers son maître. Mais vous réussirez, j'en suis sûre. Allez, je vais vous montrer votre chambre.

La femme prit doucement le bras d'un Heero en état de choc, prit sa valise de son autre main, le fit monter trois escaliers sans que celui-ci ne sorte de son état, avant de finalement le faire entrer dans une chambre. Cette dernière était bien aménagée, un lit au coin supérieur gauche, sous une fenêtre bien isolée. Un petit banc collé au pied du lit et un placard en face. Du côté droit, un bureau spacieux collé au mur de droite dans sa longueur, avec une autre fenêtre sur le même mur que l'autre. Le tout était dans les tons marron foncé et crème. Du côté droit toujours, une porte menait à une petite douche munie de toilettes.

- Ce sera votre chambre attitrée le temps que vous resterez ici, dit doucement la mère de Duo.

- …

- Bon, je vous laisse.

Hélène repartit, laissant Heero planté tel un poteau à l'endroit où elle l'avait laissé. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à revenir de ce gouffre sans fond dans lequel la phrase de la mère de Duo l'avait plongé. Pourtant c'était évident. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt.

Quand Heero était à New York, il ne s'en faisait pas trop, se disant que dans le pire des cas, il reviendrait voir Duo malgré l'interdiction. Le métis savait où il habitait après tout. Mais il venait de se rendre compte d'une seconde possibilité. Duo pouvait déménager, encore et encore. Il pouvait engager des gardes du corps même. Il en avait les moyens. S'il le voulait vraiment, Heero ne pourrait plus le voir même sur une simple photo. Et l'assurance qu'il avait à New York, cette assurance comme quoi il pourrait toujours le revoir, venait de s'effondrer comme un vulgaire château de carte balayé par la brise.

Lentement, un pas après l'autre, Heero s'avança vers le lit, puis, s'assit d'un seul coup dessus. Il se sentait mal, très mal. Soudain, le Japonais se leva en trombe, se précipita vers les toilettes, et régurgita tout ce qu'il avait avalé depuis le matin dans la cuvette. Lorsque son estomac ne rendit plus rien, Heero resta malgré toute dans la même position. Il sentait que s'il avait eut encore un peu de nourriture dans son estomac, elle serait passée elle aussi. Les mains crispées sur son ventre, il resta là, à genoux devant les toilettes, un filet de bile pendu à sa bouche, à contempler le chaos qui venait de surgir d'entre ses lèvres.

Puis, à tâtons l'ex-agent prit une serviette, s'essuya la bouche avec, et se leva avec précaution et lenteur. Il tira la chasse d'eau, repartit dans la chambre, et s'allongea sur le lit, roulé en boule. Heero avait toujours le réflexe de rendre, mais plus rien à vomir, et restait crispé, les mains sur son ventre, roulé en boule, tentant vainement de faire cesser la douleur qui tiraillait son estomac. Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux mêmes, et le morceau de serviette propre au dessus de sa main droite en guise d'oreiller, il s'endormit, et passa une longue nuit, tourmenté par les cauchemars.

Quand le métis se réveilla le lendemain, il était toujours recroquevillé sur lui-même, mais ses jambes s'étaient emmêlées au drap, et ses bras à la serviette. Ses yeux étaient collés par le sel que les gouttes de désespoir qu'il avait versé durant la nuit avaient déposé.

Heero se releva avec difficulté, se démêla des draps et de la serviette, et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Il contempla un moment son visage aux traits tirés et à la pâleur inquiétante, avant de se déshabiller et d'entrer dans la douche. Lentement, l'ex-agent commença à se laver, mais sans s'en rendre compte, il tourna de plus en plus le robinet d'eau chaude. L'eau fut bientôt bouillante, et Heero ne s'arrêta de tourner le robinet, que lorsque sa peau rougit se fit douloureuse. Alors, il éteignit complètement l'eau chaude et l'eau glacée se déversa sur lui. Le métis laissa à cette dernière le soin d'achever sa santé se faisant déjà fragile. Et lentement, il glissa contre le carrelage jusqu'à se retrouver les fesses dans le bac, l'eau gelée coulant sur lui goutte après goutte.

- Monsieur ? Le petit déjeuner est prêt. Monsieur ?

Heero ne sentait plus son corps. Ses lèvres violacées tremblaient au rythme des coups donnés sur la porte.

- Monsieur !

Le Japonais se sentait lentement glisser vers l'inconscience, lorsque deux bras l'arrachèrent à ce trou noir si demandé. Il voulu gémir mais se rendit compte qu'il en était incapable. Il n'arrivait pas non plus à faire un geste. Tout ce qu'il sentait, c'étaient les frottements vigoureux d'une serviette rugueuse sur sa peau. Puis, Heero se sentit déposé sur quelque chose de doux et moelleux, tandis que quelque chose d'aussi doux se déposait sur lui, l'entourant d'une chaleur bienfaitrice. Il tomba inconscient pour de bon.

Lorsque Heero se réveilla, il avait la tête lourde et frissonnait de toutes parts. Il tenta un mouvement, mais sentit ses articulations protester aussitôt, ainsi qu'un gémissement sortir de sa bouche.

- Notre apprenti poisson se réveille. T'es dans un centre équestre mon gars tu sais, pas dans un centre de plongée sous-marine en apnée en Sibérie, fit une voix rieuse.

Heero, agacé par ce bruit qui résonnait dans sa tête fourrée de cotons chloroformés, s'enfouit sous sa couverture.

- C'est une façon de remercier son sauveur ça peut-être ? Demanda la voix, vexée.

Le métis ne fit pas un geste pour s'excuser ou pour demander de quoi parlait cet homme, il se contenta de profiter du silence, enfoui dans le cocon qu'il s'était créé.

- Je ne sais pas si cela va te faire réagir, continua la voix exaspérante, mais tu viens de perdre une journée à tes cinq restantes.

Le Japonais eut du mal à comprendre l'importance de cette information, mais quand il l'eut saisie, il se leva d'un coup, oubliant ses articulations douloureuses. Heero tourna sa tête lourde et douloureuse vers l'homme qui le regardait, visiblement amusé.

- Com… Combien ?

- Il te reste quatre jours.

Heero retomba en arrière, pris de vertiges. Une journée. Il était resté inconscient une journée. Il avait perdu une journée alors qu'il aurait pu commencer à apprivoiser Wing. Est-ce qu'il aurait encore une chance de pouvoir monter l'étalon en si peu de temps ? Le métis n'y croyait pas vraiment…

- Et le revoilà parti à broyer du noir… Soupira la voix, exaspérée. Je te préviens, je ne serais peut-être pas là, la prochaine fois que tu tenteras de te suicider, menaça-t-elle.

Il frissonna et remonta la couverture jusqu'à son cou. Il était gelé et il ne doutait pas une seule seconde que c'était la conséquence de son passage sous l'eau.

- T'as pas l'air d'aller bien, guy, s'inquiéta la voix. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que tu aies chopé quelque chose.

L'homme s'approcha de Heero, s'assis sur le bord du lit et posa sa main sur le front brûlant du métis.

- Je vais appeler un médecin. Pendant ce temps, essaye d'aval…

Heero s'était rendormi, pour se réveiller quelques heures plus tard. Dès qu'il eut entrouvert un œil, il se retrouva assis de force contre le mur et quelque chose de lourd atterrit sur ses jambes allongées.

- Tu ne te rendors pas tant que tu n'as pas avalé au moins la moitié de tout ça, ordonna la voix qu'il commençait à connaître.

Surpris et légèrement inquiet, Heero ouvrit les yeux et découvrit un repas pantagruélique dispersé sur un plateau posé sur ses jambes.

- Que…

- Tu ne parles pas, tu manges !

Heero aurait bien voulut protester, mais son estomac n'était pas d'accord et le grognait haut et fort. Le Japonais commença à avaler un par un les aliments de son plateau. D'abords calme ment, puis de plus en plus vite, et pour finir, on ne pouvait même plus voir les aliments aller du plateau à sa bouche. Il fit ça tant et si bien, que quelques minutes plus tard, plus une miette de nourriture n'était sur le plateau.

- Ça te réussit pas de jeûner une journée…

Le métis ne dit rien et se contenta de s'enfouir à nouveau sous les couvertures. Mine de rien, il ne se sentait pas très bien. Heero tourna la tête vers l'homme qui débarrassait le plateau et l'examina un moment. Il avait de courts cheveux de couleur miel et d'étranges yeux d'un bleu très profonds. Son visage quoique fin, gardait les traces des pommettes rondes de l'enfance. Il était assez bronzé, sûrement dû au soleil de la région, et les muscles roulaient sous sa peau. Néanmoins, c'était une musculature beaucoup moins fine que celle que possédait le danseur.

- Je suis à ton goût ?

Heero sursauta et rougit de gêne.

- C'est juste que… Vous vous ressemblez… Expliqua-t-il gêner.

- Normal je suis son frère, Solo Maxwell, pour vous servir ! Enfin si tu parles bien de Duo…

L'ex-agent hocha la tête. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas encore.

- Je te présente Sally Poe notre médecin de famille. Elle a l'air gentille comme ça mais faut pas s'y fier. Si jamais elle sort une piqûre un conseil : fuis, confia-t-il à Heero.

Solo reçut une tape sur la tête de la part du médecin.

- Ne l'écoute pas, je ne suis pas un monstre, répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

- Comment t'as su qu'il était réveillé ?

- Tu parles tellement fort que toute la maison a su à quel moment précis il a émergé.

- Mheu… bouda le frère de Duo.

Le médecin examina Heero, pendant que dans son dos, Solo s'amusait à légender les paroles de Sally, et parfois, à lui faire une prière ou à lui prédire une morte certaine.3 En bref, Heero se dit qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de s'ennuyer dans une famille pareille. Une fois que Sally eut fini son examen, elle se retourna vers Solo, et sortit d'une main une seringue d'une taille impressionnante.

- Continue et je te fais un vaccin, menaça-t-elle en souriant.

Aussitôt, dans un glapissement très audible, le châtain s'arrêta et se mit au garde à vous, la main en visière en moins. Le médecin se tourna ensuite vers Heero.

- Tu devras rester trois jours au lit. Pas un de moins, sinon ton état empirera, et crois-moi tu n'en a pas envie.

- Mais…

- Heu Sally…

- Quoi encore ?

- Il lui reste quatre jours pour risquer de monter Wing. Si tu lui en enlèves trois ça ne lui fera plus qu'une journée… Expliqua Solo du ton réservé aux enfants.

- Je sais compter merci, répliqua Sally vexée. Mais je ne peux pas faire mieux. Et déjà avec ce que je vais lui donner, il va dormir la moitié du temps et somnoler l'autre moitié. Je ne peux vraiment pas faire mieux…

- Bah merci quand même…

- Je vais demander à Trowa de le veiller, comme ça tu pourras faire ton boulot, et il se remettra plus vite sans traumatisme.

- Comment ça sans traumatisme ?

- Je te connais Solo Maxwell, gronda-t-elle gentiment.

- C'est pas juste.

- A trente ans avoir des réactions de gamin… C'est inquiétant tu le sais ça ?

- Tu peux parler, tu gagatises comme ma grand-mère, répondit Solo en tirant la langue.

Heero laissa les deux autres se quereller, préférant contempler à nouveau l'abîme qui se créait devant lui. Un seul jour… Il n'aurait plus droit qu'à un seul jour pour le monter… Lui qui n'avait jamais vu un cheval qu'en photo allait devoir en monter un qui allait peut-être le repousser violemment… Le Japonais se demandait s'il ne valait pas mieux qu'il rentre tout de suite chez lui à New-York. Il se noierait dans l'alcool à corps perdu. Et finirait comme les pires poivrots qu'il avait déjà pu apercevoir sur le bord des rues…

Son estomac se contracta soudain, mais le métis fit un effort pour garder tout ce qu'il avait ingurgité dans son ventre. Il inspirait à grande goulée l'air et son torse se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration erratique. Le bout métallique d'une cuillère butta contre sa lèvre.

- Bois ça, c'est contre les vomissements.

Heero ne se fit pas prier pour avaler tout le contenue de la cuillère malgré le goût absolument horrible du médicament. 5

- Solo, va chercher ça à la pharmacie la plus proche, commanda la voix de Sally.

- J'y cours.

- Galope ça ira plus vite, fit-elle pince-sans-rire.

Le brun entendait les phrases comme à travers un mur de coton. Les sons lui paraissaient si éloignés, et pourtant il résonnait douloureusement dans sa tête, comme s'il ne cessait de rebondir contre les parois de son crâne.

- Trois jours auront été un délai bien optimiste j'ai l'impression…

Heero tomba dans une inconscience bien heureuse.

Il passa ses trois jours alités dans un brouillard, regardant les ombres se mouvoir autour de lui, lui apporter nourriture et assistance, le tout sans les reconnaître. Tout ce qu'il apprit, c'est que le second frère de Duo, Trowa, était lui aussi parmi ceux qui l'aidaient. Ce ne fut qu'au matin du quatrième jour, que son cerveau émergea de son lit de coton. Le métis regarda le réveil sur le bureau, et découvrit qu'il n'était que quatre heures du matin. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait tellement dormi ces derniers jours, qu'il était absolument incapable de se rendormir.

Heero se leva, prit une douche rapide pour résister à la tentation de faire la même bêtise que les premiers jours, s'habilla légèrement d'une chemise blanche dont les trois premiers boutons n'étaient pas attachés, d'un jean qui ne craignait pas grand chose 6, et descendit les escaliers.

Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, il se dirigea vers la sortie, et remarqua bien vite que cette dernière était fermé à clé. Ayant malgré tout envie de sortir, l'ex-agent alla vers la porte menant à une cour intérieure.

Elle était vide et le soleil, pas encore levé, ne rendait le ciel que légèrement plus clair. Lentement, il se dirigea vers les boxes. Heero pu observer plusieurs chevaux dormant sur le flanc et quelques rares debout, et fut surpris de ne pas les trouver plus impressionnant que ça, bien que son cœur batte la chamade face aux magnifiques équidés. Il avança un peu plus vers le fond de la cour, suivant les boxes. Un passage s'ouvrit sur sa gauche, Heero le suivit. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il allait et cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Il avait juste envie de se dégourdir les jambes après tant de temps alité. Le bout de ce chemin menait à une grande étendue d'herbe qui s'ouvrait des deux côtés. Le métis avisa un bout de barrière sur sa droite. Lentement, il se dirigea vers cette dernière. Il eut la surprise de voir derrière le bâtiment, une grande prairie entourée de clôture et à l'intérieur de cet enclos, deux chevaux dormant côte à côte.

Tandis que les chevaux dormant dans les boxes lui avaient donné une impression de tranquillité douce, ces deux là imposaient par leur prestance et leur beauté. Même au repos, ainsi endormis, il dégageait d'eux une impressionnante puissance, combinant force et vitesse. Heero était sûr que si on avait besoin d'eux, ils seraient prêts à l'instant, sans sembler une seule seconde sortir d'un profond sommeil.

Lentement, Heero se courba et passa entre deux barreaux de la grande barrière. Il s'approcha doucement des deux équidés si impressionnants. La lumière de soleil était maintenant assez présente pour que le ciel soit teinté d'azur et Heero put contempler encore davantage les deux étalons. Il se dit que si le mot pur sang n'avait pas existé, on l'aurait inventé pour ces deux là. Délicatement, le métis s'approcha de celui à la robe la plus foncée. Il s'agissait d'une jument d'un noir si profond qu'il en était captivant. Heero approcha une main du museau de l'équidé. Il lui caressa lentement le dessous de la mâchoire. Il remonta son regard vers les yeux et les découvrit grand ouverts. Heero retira doucement sa main pour ne pas effrayer la jument. Cette dernière le suivit du regard alors qu'il reculait lentement. Et plus il s'éloignait plus la jument le suivait. Toujours très lentement, l'ex-agent passa derrière la barrière. Alors qu'il allait repartir, il ne pu résister à lui caresser une dernière fois le museau. Finalement, il revint lentement vers la cour intérieure puis vers l'accueil. Là, le Japonais se dirigea vers l'un des petits salons, et s'assit sur un fauteuil.

Il attendit.

Heero ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'avait aucune idée de à quoi ressemblait Wing ou Deathscyte et ne pouvait donc aller les voir. Alors il attendit, préférant patienter jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un s'aperçoive de sa présence.

Seulement cette inactivité lui tapa très vite sur les nerfs. L'ex-agent avait déjà été quatre jours sans rien faire ! Se levant, il repartit vers l'enclos où il avait vu la magnifique jument. Là, Heero s'assit sur la barrière, et regarde l'équidé brouter. Son regard passa sans qu'il ne s'en rendre compte au second cheval de cet enclos.

Il s'agissait d'un étalon à la robe gris clair presque lumineuse. Contrairement à la jument plutôt calme, ce dernier semblait être un réseau de nerfs malgré le fait qu'il dorme. Le métis le trouvait très beau, d'une beauté tout à fait différente à celle de la jument mais étrangement, au lieu que cela l'éclipse, l'étalon la rendait plus belle encore. Par leur différence, chacun faisait ressortir la beauté de l'autre.

Heero resta là à les observer. Puis soudain, les deux étalons se mirent à piaffer et à trembler nerveusement, le métis n'en comprit pas la raison jusqu'à ce que deux bras le ramène en arrière, le collant à un torse pour l'empêcher de tomber, et l'éloignèrent de la barrière à une distance plus que respectable. Dès qu'il fut éloigné, les deux bras le retournèrent violement. Il se retrouva à dévisager Solo dont le visage était à quelques centimètres du sien.

- Ne t'approche jamais de cet enclos sans que quelqu'un ne t'accompagne ! Ordonna-t-il implacable.

Heero sentait la poigne de fer de Solo lui broyer les os du bras alors qu'il le tenait toujours. Le Japonais se força à secouer la tête de haut en bas pour éviter de perdre ses deux bras. La pression se fit moins dure et finit par disparaître, mais Solo continuait de le regarder d'un œil noir. Heero se frotta le bras droit qui l'élançait sérieusement. Il repéra un mouvement sur sa gauche et vit quelqu'un s'avancer vers lui et Solo. Il avait déjà vu cet homme, mais il ne se souvenait plus où…

- Vous n'aimez peut-être pas les chevaux mais eux ont l'air de vous aimer.

Maintenant il savait. Ça avait été son voisin dans l'avion. Mais qu'est-ce que ce dernier faisait ici ?

- Je suis Trowa Maxwell, l'aîné de la famille, ravi de vous revoir, se présenta-t-il calmement.

- Hn.

- Toujours aussi bavard. Solo, tu n'avais pas besoin d'être aussi brutal avec lui, ça fait un moment que je l'observe, et ce n'est qu'à ton arrivée que les bêtes se sont affolées, commenta-t-il flegmatique.

- Mais… Voulut protester le second frère de Duo.

- De toute façon, comment veux-tu qu'il tente de monter Wing, s'il ne peut l'approcher ? Continua Trowa sans changer de ton.

- …

- Wing ? Fit Heero en haussant un sourcil.

- C'est le gris dans l'enclos. Mais comme tu le vois, tu ne pourras pas l'approcher si Deathy ne le veux pas.

- Leurs noms sont étranges, commenta le métis.

- Tu trouves aussi ? Répondit Trowa l'air de rien toujours avec même ton plat. Duo a des idées étranges parfois. Mais une fois qu'il les a appelés par ces noms là pour la première fois, il a été impossible de leur faire répondre à un autre nom, expliqua-t-il.

- Donc, c'est le gris que je dois monter ?

- On va d'abords le seller. Mais je te préviens, jusqu'ici, une femme et un homme sont arrivés au même stade que toi, et les deux se sont fait rosser par Deathy.

- Ils sont si dangereux ?

- Juste caractériel, ironisa Solo en croisant les bras. Bon, je le sellerai cet après-midi, en attendant tu vas avaler un copieux déjeuner.

Il attrapa fermement –un peu trop même- le bras de Heero, et l'emmena à la réception. De là, ils prirent une porte sur leur droite et entrèrent dans une vaste salle où se trouvait quatre grandes tables de bois entourées par deux bancs qui faisaient toute leur longueur chacun. Ils se mirent au bout de la table se trouvant au plus prés du comptoir au fond de la pièce. Puis, Solo entra par une porte à côté de ce même comptoir. Heero se retrouva en tête à tête avec Trowa. Ils ne dirent rien pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'un hennissement se fasse entendre.

- Tu les as regardé longtemps ? Demanda Trowa sans vraiment sembler s'intéresser.

- Je ne sais pas. Une heure peut-être deux, répondit Heero du même ton, la tête posée sur l'une de ses mains et contemplant le plafond.

- Ce sont de très belles bêtes, continua Trowa vaguement intéressé.

- Ce ne sont pas des bêtes, répliqua tout aussi platement le métis.

- C'est exact. Ce sont de magnifiques étalons et pourtant, ils ne sont pas pur sang. Duo a eu le coup d'œil en les choisissant. Il nous arrive d'héberger quelques clients qui ne viennent ici que pour les voir. Nous avons même eu des propositions d'achat, expliqua-t-il comme s'il narrait la reproduction des écrevisses en eau trouble.

- Et vous avez refusé ?

- Duo nous aurait tué et de plus, il aurait racheté les deux étalons. Et comme il apporte son aide financière à maman en cas de coups durs – tout comme moi -, elle n'a aucune raison de faire ça.

- Vous ? Demanda intéressé mais pas trop le métis.

- Je suis un peintre. Mon style est moderne mais ça plait, expliqua Trowa, toujours avec ce même ton calme et désintéressé.

- …

- Solo est resté ici car il aime trop ce monde. Moi-même je m'étais dit que je ne le quitterais jamais, fit Trowa en fronçant les sourcils. Le fait que j'habite à Paris prouve le contraire, soupira-t-il. Quand à Duo… Si vous n'avez pas déjà compris pourquoi vous le lui demanderez.

- Si je le revois… Souffla Heero en fronçant lui aussi les sourcils, comme perdu dans ses pensées.

- Je n'en doute pas, dit-il en commençant à s'intéresser à son voisin. Et si vous ratiez… L'épreuve, vous le détesteriez de toute façon, commenta Trowa qui avait délaissé son air désintéressé.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Heero en regardant l'aîné des frères droit dans les yeux.

- Vous devez savoir que l'homme qui est venu ici avant vous a failli perdre ses jambes à avoir approché de trop près Deathy, quand à la femme… Si mes souvenirs sont bons, elle vient tout juste de sortir de l'hôpital avec quelques nerfs en moins dans un bras, répondit Trowa sans détourner le regard.

- …

- Vous êtes prévenu.

- J'essaierai quand même, répondit-il, sûr de pouvoir à nouveau arriver à approcher les deux étalons. Pourquoi l'appelez vous Deathy ?

- C'est plus court que Deathscythe, répondit Trowa de nous platement.

- Mais pourquoi Duo veut-il garder des chevaux si…

- Impétueux ? Avouez qu'ils sont magnifiques, et pour une raison que j'ignore, il peut les approcher sans crainte. Il lui est même arrivé de monter Deathy, à cru comme sellée. Par contre, il se refuse à monter Wing.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas. Pourquoi les avoir acheté s'ils sont si dangereux ? Demana Heero, la tête posée sur une main et un sourcil lever.

- Quand Duo avait six ans, nous sommes allé à une foire. Là, il a découvert Deathy. On lui a dit qu'on recherchait des chevaux doux, facile à monter, mais têtu, il s'est approché de la jument sans aucune crainte alors que nous étions terrifiés, continua-t-il sur le ton de l'astrologue découvrant un pierre rare. Il s'est terré entre ses pattes et a menacé maman et papa d'y rester jusqu'à ce que la jument soit achetée. L'avantage, c'est que de par son fichu caractère, son prix a pu facilement être marchandé à la baisse. Enfin, le cheval avait un an à cette époque, et ce qui alors paraissait comme une pouliche caractérielle sans réel avenir si ce n'est la reproduction, est devenue la magnifique jument qu'elle est maintenant. Mais Duo était le seul à pouvoir la monter, à part Solo à l'occasion quand il y avait urgence. D'ailleurs, on s'est tous demandé, pourquoi Duo ne se réservait pas pour les courses… fit-il, l'air perdu dans ses pensées comme si la question n'était toujours pas résolue.

- Et Wing ?

- Mh ? Oh, lui ont l'a eu un an plus tard, expliqua Trowa perdu dans ses pensées. A vrai dire, on a laissé Duo entre ses pattes pendant deux bonnes heures en attendant qu'il se fatigue mais à la place, il s'était endormi dans le foin et impossible de l'approcher sans que Wing ne menace de ruer.

- Et il sait faire ça avec tous les chevaux ?

- Seulement avec ces deux-là. Le mystère reste entier, fit Trowa en haussant les épaules.

Ils se turent, et Heero rumina sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. C'était une histoire bien étrange qui convenait parfaitement à Duo. Il se demanda un instant comment il avait pu s'embarquer dans une telle aventure, avant que deux yeux bleu-violet ne lui viennent en mémoire.

- Me revoilà ! Vous avez bien discuté pendant mon absence ? Demanda joyeusement Solo.

Il reçut deux regards blasés en récompense à son intervention.

- Mouais je vois. Voilà toujours le petit déjeuner pour ceux que ça intéresse.

Sur la table se trouvaient trois verres, deux pichets l'un contenant du chocolat chaud l'autre du lait chaud, une carafe d'eau, et une de jus d'orange. Deux baguettes de pain, se battaient en duel sous les regards d'une plaquette de beurre, de deux pots de confitures et un de nutella.

- Nous ne somme pas en saison pleine donc il n'y a pas grand chose dans les cuisines.

Le nutella fut pris d'assaut par Solo, son frère et Heero devant se rabattre sur les confitures. Le plus insouciant des deux frères partit un peu avant les deux autres pour aller seller Wing. Un silence reposant s'installa une fois Solo et son bavardage partis. Les paroles qui suivirent furent prononcées dans un étrange murmure entre la voix haute et le ton de la confidence.

- Selon toi, ai-je une chance de monter ce cheval ? Demanda Heero les yeux tournés vers son chocolat chaud.

- Très peu. Mais il y a neufs ans, je n'aurais pas parié un cents sur la vie de Duo alors qu'il courait vers Deathy, répondit Trowa en regardant Heero droit dans les yeux.

- Y a-t-il quelque chose que je dois savoir pour l'approcher à moindre risque ? Questionna Heero de son habituel ton plat, sans quitter son chocolat des yeux.

- Vas-y doucement et laisse-les te… « Flairer ». Si là, ils ont l'air nerveux, cours. C'est tout ce que je peux te conseiller. Je ne viens plus ici que de temps en temps lorsque j'ai besoin de repos ou que l'inspiration me manque. J'ai oublié pas mal de choses.

- Je crois… Que je vais y arriver…

- Alors tant mieux, répondit Trowa sans quitter Heero des yeux.

- Ce n'est pas tant que j'y crois en fait… C'est que je le dois.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Pour Duo, souffla le métis.

Trowa lui lança un regard interrogateur. Heero eut un pauvre sourire en regardant sa tasse de chocolat tiède.

- Combien de gens Duo a-t-il du envoyer ici ? En combien avait-il confié ces espoirs ? Dit-il en essayant de garder le contrôle de sa voix. Il a du avoir le cœur brisé plus d'une fois de savoir que ces gens n'avaient pas trouvé la solution à l'énigme qu'il leur imposait. Et pourtant, il a tenu parole d'après ce que j'ai compris et n'a plus revu les « candidats ». Alors qu'il aurait pu choisir la solution de facilité et celle que la raison lui proposait, à savoir, vivre avec l'une de ces personnes et oublier ses idées d'épreuves, il a décidé de continuer…

Trowa regarda étrangement le Japonais, comme s'il venait de s'apercevoir de quelque chose.

- …Mais surtout, même si ça fait mal de le dire, j'ai envie de le revoir, confia Heero dans un mumure. Je ne sais pas si je suis la bonne personne pour lui, et pour l'instant je ne suis pas sur de ressentir quelque chose pour lui. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai besoin de le revoir. Ne serait-ce que pour lui demander la raison de ces épreuves. Je dois le revoir… Finit-il les mains crispées sur sa tasse pour éviter qu'elles ne tremblent.

L'aîné des trois frères se leva, et posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Heero. Il commença ensuite à débarrasser la table. Heero finit son verre et aida Trowa. Une fois que tout fut dans l'évier de la cuisine à faire trempette, ils allèrent rejoindre Solo. Ce dernier avait finit de seller Wing et tentait apparemment de le fatiguer ainsi que Deathscythe dans l'espoir vain que épuisés, ils n'attaquent pas le Japonais.

Lorsque Solo aperçut Heero, il s'approcha de la barrière près de laquelle il s'était posté.

- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Tu es sûr de vouloir le monter ce matin ?

- Autant le faire le plus tôt possible. J'aurais plus d'essais comme ça, dit-il sarcastique.

Solo le regarda soudain l'air sévère. Trop sévère pour le caractère que Heero connaissait de lui.

- Avec eux deux, tu n'auras pas droit à une seconde chance. Réussis maintenant ou jamais. Sais-tu au moins monter ?

- C'est la première fois que j'approche des chevaux d'aussi près, répondit Heero, blasé.

- Alors il vaut mieux te montrer les bases. Mais pas sur ceux-la. Tu commenceras cette après-midi, ordonna Solo d'un ton sans réplique.

- Mais…

- Quand tu m'as dit que tu voulais faire ça le plus tôt possible, tu pensais que tu aurais droit à plusieurs chances, et moi je croyais que tu voulais juste pouvoir rentrer plus vite. Maintenant suis-moi.

Heero suivit Solo, surpris de son comportement. Il lança un coup d'œil à Trowa qui le remarqua et répondit par un haussement d'épaule. Solo entra dans l'un des boxes, et fit sortir un grand cheval baie un peu pataud.

- C'est un cheval de trait, il est donc assez doux. Et je préfère que tu montes sur un cheval de taille à peu près égale à celle de Wing.

Solo se mit à seller l'animal tandis que ce dernier se rendormait. Une fois ceci fait, il demanda à Heero de s'approcher du cheval.

- Mettez un pied à l'étrier et agrippez-vous à la crinière pour monter.

Heero obéis. Il remercia le ciel pour sa souplesse naturelle et son entraînement à divers arts martiaux qui lui permit de faire cet exercice sans difficulté.

- Tenez les rênes courtes mais laissez un peu de leste. Elles ne vous serviront qu'à freiner et diriger la bête. Pour le faire avancer, tapez du talon sur ses flancs.

Une nouvelle fois Heero obéit, et il eut la surprise de voir le cheval se mettre au pas. Instinctivement, il se raidit sur sa selle, se tenant bien droit. Plusieurs fois, le métis tapa par inadvertance sur les flancs du cheval qui se mettait à avancer plus vite, et Heero tirait alors sur les rênes faisant s'arrêter la bête.

- Voilà vous avez les bases. J'espère que cela vous suffira pour monter Wing. Trowa surveille le, je vais desceller Wing, tel que je le connais, il serait capable de se blesser.

Heero s'entraîna quelques heures sur l'animal docile qui suivait le moindre de ses ordres, Trowa se contentant de le regarder, appuyé contre un mur. Solo revint entre temps et lui fit un cours intensif d'équitation.

La mère des trois frères, et gérante du centre, fit quelques apparitions pour aller nourrir les chevaux, en déplacer certains dans un autre enclos et « distribuer » d'autres chevaux à des clients. Ce ne fut qu'à l'heure du dîner qu'elle alla déranger les trois hommes.

Ils la suivirent jusqu'à la grande salle où ils avaient petit déjeuné. Trois personnes, apparemment les clients, vinrent s'installer eux aussi dans la salle mais allèrent à une autre table. Le dîner se passa assez rapidement, Heero voulant tenter au plus vite sa chance auprès de Wing pour rentrer le plus tôt possible.

Etrangement, tout le monde oublia ses activités de l'après-midi le temps que Heero passe l'épreuve. Heero se retrouva donc avec sept spectateurs pour contempler ce qui serait peut-être sa défaite. Le Japonais regarda, assis sur la barrière, Solo seller de nouveau l'étalon. Quand ce fut fait, ce dernier s'appuya à la barrière.

- Voyons si tu sauras te faire accepter de ces deux-là.

- …

- Peur ? Tu peux encore refuser, fit Solo en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Juste une question. Pourquoi peux-tu les approcher sans aucun risque toi ? Demanda Heero sans jeter un regard à Solo, préférant regarder les deux étalons.

- Sans aucun risque ? Tu rigoles. J'ai de la chance qu'ils ne m'écrasent pas à chaque fois que je les approche. Disons juste que pour l'instant, je ne le gêne pas assez pour paraître une menace.

- Menace ?

- Réfléchis, quand tu montes un cheval, tu te mets en position dominante -bien qu'ils peuvent te tuer même ainsi-, et j'ai l'impression que ces deux-là l'ont compris et n'apprécient pas. Sauf de Duo.

Heero n'émit aucun commentaire et s'approcha lentement des deux étalons. Il n'avait pas vraiment peur. Il avait déjà pu approcher Deathy sans que cette dernière ne l'attaque, et Wing le mettait plus en confiance. Néanmoins, il était très nerveux. Le métis se doutait que le moindre faux pas pouvait lui coûter la vie. Doucement, il s'approcha de Deathscythe. Cette dernière ne broncha et ne changea pas de comportement lorsqu'il approcha sa main de son museau pour l'effleurer. Heero se doutait que ceux qui le regardait de l'autre coté de la barrière devaient retenir leur souffle.

L'ex-agent continua à flatter la jument un petit moment, voulant être sûr qu'elle ne l'attaquerait pas par derrière. Après avoir longuement caressé la jument, il commença à s'en éloigner pour s'approcher de Wing, sans pour autant lui tourner le dos. Il flatta tout autant, voire plus, l'étalon. Préférant s'assurer que ce dernier ne ruerait pas quand il serait sur son dos. Puis, lentement, le métis caressa la crinière ainsi que le cuir retenant l'étrier. Et doucement, avec le moins de geste brusques possible, il monta sur Wing.

Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Il montait un animal puissant dont les muscles se ressentaient sur ses mollets. Heero posa une main sur le cou de l'étalon et le flatta à nouveau. Il se sentait étrangement bien sur le dos de Wing. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'être « dominant » comme lorsqu'il avait été sur l'autre cheval. D'ailleurs, il donna plus de leste à la bride, et lorsque le Japonais mit l'animal au pas, il ne chercha pas à lui faire changer de direction, le laissant aller à sa guise. Wing était très calme sous lui, comme s'il n'avait rien sur le dos. L'étalon se mit à aller vers le fond de l'enclos. Ce fut à se moment que Heero décida de regarder les spectateurs. Ces derniers le regardaient, médusés. Solo semblait prêt à tomber à tout moment de la barrière sur laquelle il s'était assis. 7

Heero fit changer de direction sa monture et la dirigea vers la petite troupe. Lorsqu'il fut près d'eux bien qu'un peu éloigner par précaution, il arrêta Wing qui se mit à brouter. Un sourire triomphant aux lèvres, le métis regarda un peu tout le monde. Tous étaient surpris sauf Trowa qui arborait un sourire énigmatique. Préférant ne pas s'en occuper, il tourna son regard vers un Solo abasourdi.

- Je peux l'avoir cette recette maintenant ?

Sa voix était plus grave et plus assurée que jamais. Mais comment ne pas avoir d'assurance, monté sur un tel animal.

- Ou… Oui, b…Bien sûr.

Heero descendit de Wing, lui flatta le museau pour le remercier ainsi que par plaisir, et suivit Hélène pendant que Solo dessellait Wing, les mains tremblantes.

La mère de Duo l'emmena à la réception, et fouilla dans un placard. Du placard, elle sortit une boite et de cette boite, plusieurs feuilles de papier. Elle chercha un moment parmi les feuilles, avant d'en retirer une et de la montrer à Heero.

- Voila la recette… Je n'en reviens pas… Je… J'avais finit par penser… Que personne n'y arriverait. Et que si Duo avait choisi cette solution, c'était pour ne se mettre avec personne…

Heero prit le morceau de papier en souriant et le parcourut une fois. Deux fois. Avant de regarder Hélène.

- Je n'arrive pas à lire, gronda-t-il en lança un regard noir à la mère des trois frères.

- Duo a une écriture… Particulière. Tenez, dit-elle en lui donnant une feuille et un crayon. Je vais vous traduire les hiéroglyphes. 8

Heero prit le papier ainsi que le crayon et attendit que la femme commence.

- Il faut du Soho, de la liqueur de litchi, du sirop de cannelle, du jus de mangue, et une zeste de passoa. Et si vous voulez lui faire vraiment plaisir, mettez un morceau de gingembre confit avec, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. 9

Heero lut plusieurs fois la recette. Un mauvais pressentiments le saisie. Il sentait qu'il allait bientôt être le lapin qui finira en civet. Il rangea le papier dans sa poche, et se tourna vers Hélène.

- Je vous remercie de vous être occupée de moi pendant mon séjour ici. Je vais y aller. Combien je vous dois ?

- Rien du tout ! Je vous l'ai dit, ce n'est pas encore la saison pleine. Nous ne sommes qu'en Juin et même s'il fait chaud, les clients ne viendront que dans un mois. Vous ne nous avez nullement dérangés, de plus, vous avez réussi un exploit.

- Je vais chercher mes affaires dans ce cas.

- Vous êtes obligé de partir maintenant ? Demanda Hélène avec espoir.

- Je ne sais pas quand sera le prochain avion et je préfère ne pas trop tarder.

- Mais nous ne sommes qu'en début d'après-midi, vous pouvez bien rester encore un peu ?

- Je préfère partir maintenant, il serait dommage que j'arrive en retard à cause d'un horaire d'avion.

- Bien.

Hélène baissa la tête, l'air triste, et Heero s'en voulu un moment. Seulement c'était toujours quand on n'en avait besoin que les aéroports avaient des problèmes. Il alla donc faire son sac, appela un taxi, et partit dire au revoir aux deux frères en attendant. Solo lui souhaita bonne chance en bégayant sans cesse, encore sous le coup du prodige qu'avait réalisé Heero. Trowa lui dit que s'il était parti deux jours plus tard il aurait pu l'accompagner à l'aéroport, puis après que Solo soit intervenu pour le convaincre de monter à nouveau, il alla chevaucher Wing le temps que taxi n'arrive. Le métis du s'avouer qu'il aurait bien aimer aller jusqu'à l'aéroport à cheval mais il était toujours aussi pressé, bien que l'idée de ne plus revoir l'étalon pendant quelques temps lui donne un pincement au cœur. Qu'une telle bête lui fasse confiance rendait le fait de la chevaucher tellement jouissif. Ce fut donc avec regrets qu'il quitta sa monture et alla rejoindre le taxi, son sac l'attendant à l'accueil. Heero découvrit le même chauffeur que celui qui l'avait amené, mais étrangement, ce dernier ne dit pas un mot durant le trajet, se contentant de le regarder comme un phénomène de foire. Le métis se demanda s'il pourrait un jour revenir ici sans que tous les regards ne se tournent vers lui. Il se doutait que dans un coin pareil, les nouvelles circulaient à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Heureusement pour lui, l'aéroport échappait à cela et Heero pu tranquillement commander son billet. Le seul problème était qu'il venait d'apprendre que l'avion ne partirait que le lendemain au soir. Prenant son mal en patience, il alla dans un des hôtels de la ville bordant l'aéroport. L'ex-agent aurait préféré aller attendre le lendemain dans le centre équestre, mais l'idée de devoir par deux fois refaire deux heures de route ne l'enchantait guère. Il passa donc le reste de son après-midi à flâner dans les rues. Heero s'arrêta dans une boutique de souvenirs pour acheter une statuette de verre représentant un cheval, et ressemblant aux deux étalons de l'enclos. Puis il repartit dans son hôtel. Il passa la journée du lendemain à ronger son frein en attendant l'heure du décollage. Il devait partir à dix-huit heures et avec les trois heures de trajet en avion, il aurait juste le temps d'aller chez Duo avant la fin du délai. Le métis fit donc trois fois le tour de la ville pour patienter, et revint à l'aéroport, pour découvrir une très mauvaise surprise.

Son avion allait avoir du retard. Minimum une heure. Si le délai n'était que d'une heure il avait une petite chance d'arriver à temps.

Son avion fut finalement près à dix-neuf heures quinze. Heero fut l'un des premiers à monter à bord et à s'installer. Il se promit de tuer le premier qui aurait la mauvaise idée d'arriver en retard et attendit le décollage. Pendant tout le trajet, le métis rongea à nouveau son frein, mettant à l'épreuve toutes ses réserves de patience et tentant d'être le moins possible désagréable avec les hôtesses. Le voyage prit un peu plus de temps que prévu et Heero essaya de ne pas éventrer les accoudoirs, bien que ses poignets se refermaient dangereusement sur eux. L'avion « garé » il fut l'un des premiers à sortir. Il désespéra du temps que sa valise mettait à arriver. Heureusement, étant parmi les premiers à s'être fait enregistrer, sa valise arriva très vite. Il la prit et partit vers le parking où sa voiture l'attendait. Plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers lui, certains dégoûtés, d'autre simplement moqueurs. Heero mit quelques temps à comprendre que si son jean basket était bien pris en campagne, en ville, il valait mieux être un peu moins décontracté.

Lorsque le métis arriva devant la résidence du danseur, il gara sa voiture et entra à l'intérieur du grand parc, par la porte, toujours aussi peu verrouillée. Heero fut surpris de trouver le « jardin » d'autant plus beau la nuit. Des faisceaux de lumières sortaient de nulle part et éclairaient les étranges constructions. Ces dernières, étant majoritairement faites en métal, reflétaient les lumières vers d'autres constructions qui les reflétaient elles aussi et ainsi de suite. Le parc était parcouru de ces lueurs lumineuses sortis de nulle part. Heero était incapable de dire d'où provenaient les rayons de base.

S'arrachant à la contemplation des lumières, le métis se dirigea vers la porte, et entra toujours aussi facilement. Il déposa ses chaussures à côté de la porte et regarda par la fenêtre de la salle de danse, mais personne ne s'y trouvait, non plus dans le salon. Heero alla malgré tout au bar pour préparer la boisson. Il posa la statuette sur le comptoir et ouvrit les placards quand un doute le prit, et si Duo n'avait pas les ingrédients demandés ? Mais il fut très vite rassurer quand il trouva les bouteilles les unes après les autres, ainsi qu'un bocal de gingembres confits. Le sourire aux lèvres, l'ex-agent prépara la boisson.

Néanmoins, à mesure que Heero confectionnait le cocktail, l'étrange impression qui l'avait pris en découvrant la recette lui revint à l'esprit. De nouveau, il eut la sensation d'être le lapin qui voyait la première corde du piège.

Reprenant ses esprits, le Japonais finit la boisson, et alla dans le hall. Il se demandait quel couloir choisir, quand une faible lumière attira son attention dans celui du haut. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Heero monta l'étrange escalier transparent. Le tapis avait disparu et à chaque pas, il avait l'impression qu'il allait tomber. Arrivé en haut, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Puis reprenant sa route, le métis alla vers la lumière. 10 Poussant la porte d'où sortait l'éclairage, le verre à la main, Heero entra dans une chambre.

Cette dernière était meublée d'un grand lit à baldaquins en bois dont l'intérieur était caché par des rideaux crème. En face du lit, un placard incrusté dans le mur était fermé. Et en face de lui, Heero découvrit un balcon, dont les parois vitrées ouvertes laissaient entrer les quelques brises que le vent amenait, faisant s'envoler les fins rideaux bleu nuit. Le métis s'avança et entrouvrit l'un des rideaux du lit à baldaquins mais ne découvrit que des draps de soie de la même couleur que les rideaux du lit. Il relâcha le rideau et partit vers le balcon. Il connaissait l'histoire des amants dans le placard mais doutait que Duo lui joue ce coup-là. Heero trouva le danseur accoudé au balcon, ses fins cheveux détachés volant légèrement du même mouvement que les rideaux bleus. Il avança jusqu'à être accoudé à côté de Duo le verre orangé à la main. L'ex-agent tourna la tête et regarda le danseur. Ce dernier regardait l'horizon, un sourire calme aux lèvres. Il portait un pyjama de satin cobalt et semblait totalement absorbé par ce qu'il voyait. Tout dans son expression montrait la plénitude calme de quelqu'un qui est enfin en paix avec lui-même.

- Tu as réussis, dit-il calmement.

- Tu en doutais ?

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être, répondit Duo tandis que le vent jouait avec sa frange.

- …

- Goûte tu l'as mérité. La recette est d'un ami.

- Mais c'est pour toi que j'ai cherché la recette non ?

Duo tourna la tête vers lui, et toujours en souriant le regarda tendrement. Il prit la main de Heero tenant le verre dans la sienne, et bu une gorgé du liquide ambré.

- Et maintenant tu y goûtes ?

Heero amena le verre à ses lèvres mais Duo l'en empêcha et fit non de la tête.

- Pas comme ça.

Il approcha son visage de celui de Heero et lentement, déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser fut court et ni Duo ni Heero ne pensèrent à aller plus loin. Seulement, après ça, le Japonais se lécha les lèvres pour découvrir le goût de la boisson ainsi que celui des lèvres de Duo. Il ne fut pas déçu du mélange.

- Et maintenant ?

- A toi de voir. Je t'ai imposé une épreuve et tu l'as réussie. Si à ton tour tu veux que je fasse quelque chose… Finit-il en reportant son regard vers l'horizon.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Je voulais savoir, si tu espérais qu'il se passe quelques choses entre nous après.

Duo tourna à nouveau la tête vers lui, son sourire calme toujours aux lèvres, mais ses yeux emplis de tristesse.

- Oui je l'espère. Mais je ne peux pas te forcer. J'ai juste une question. Pourquoi avoir fait tout ce chemin pour cette recette ?

- Je voulais te demander la raison de cette épreuve et tu m'avais interdit de revenir te voir sans.

- Mais tu aurais pu essayer malgré tout, déclara doucement Duo dont la frange ondulait sous le vent.

- Je pense… Que tu aurais été capable de tout faire pour m'empêcher de te revoir si je n'avais pas réussi.

- C'est exact, confirma-t-il reportant son regard sur l'horizon, son sourire disparaissant peu à peu, tandis qu'une mèche de sa longue chevelure volait vers l'horizon. Je t'aurais empêché de m'approcher et de me voir.

- Mais je voulais savoir.

- Savoir quoi ?

- Pourquoi imposer ces épreuves ?

Le silence se fit pendant quelques minutes. Duo laissa son regard dériver vers les faisceaux lumineux sous lui avait de soupirer.

- Tu vas trouver cela étrange, mais Deathscythe et moi avons… Un lien particulier. Or Deatscythe est la « compagne » de Wing même si habituellement de telles notions sont inconnues pour les chevaux. Seulement ces deux-là sont assez… Spéciaux tu as du le remarquer. Donc, celui que j'avais choisi, devait aussi pouvoir monter Wing. Je ne veux pas d'une simple amourette, tu as du le comprendre. Et grâce à Deathscythe et Wing, j'ai eu la possibilité de savoir qu'elle personne serait… Cela va te paraître idiot, mais la personne qui pourra partagé ma vie sans que notre amour ne se tarisse avec le temps.

- Le grand amour hein ? fit avec cynisme Heero.

- Non justement, répliqua sévèrement Duo. Pour moi, il n'y a pas d'amour plus grand qu'un autre. On aime ou pas un point c'est tout. Seuls les hypocrites peuvent dire qu'ils aiment quelqu'un plus qu'une autre personne. La seule différence est la durée de cet amour. Quand quelqu'un dit n'avoir jamais ressenti tel amour pour un autre, c'est tout simplement qu'il avait oublié la force qu'avait cet amour au début. L'exception est pour l'amitié, mais cet amour est assez exceptionnel en soi. Et moi j'avais décidé que je voulais un amour éternel, qui ne se fanerait pas avec le temps…

Heero tourna la tête vers Duo, le regardant comme s'il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il disait. Puis, quelque chose le frappa. Avec la brise, sa chevelure de bronze s'était envolée, ressemblant étrangement à deux paires d'ailes brunes ouvertes au vent. Duo finit par s'éloigner de la rambarde, et se dirigea vers l'intérieur de la chambre, brisant l'image d'ange.

Heero le suivit mais s'arrêta devant le lit sur lequel Duo venait de s'allonger.

- Tu peux poser le verre sur la table de chevet si tu veux.

Heero obéit et revint vers Duo.

- Tu n'as pas envie de dormir avec moi j'imagine ?

Duo était sur le dos, l'une de ses jambes légèrement repliées, ses bras en croix sous sa tête, le haut de son pyjama ouvert, le regards tourné vers le plafond du lit.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais.

- Parce que tu en as envie.

- …

- Es-tu seulement venu pour me poser cette question ?

- Non. J'avais aussi… Envie de… Te revoir, hésita Heero.

- Et tu ne te poses pas des questions avec des envies pareilles ? Demanda Duo en tournant son regard vers le métis.

- Si. Mais maintenant que c'est fait, pourquoi resterais-je ? Défia Heero. Après tout, je peux te revoir quand je veux maintenant n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est vrai. Il y a une chambre d'ami toute prête. C'est la porte juste à côté de la mienne du même côté. En face la salle de bain.

- Et pourquoi resterais-je ?

- Il est minuit passé. Et à moins que tu n'aies pris ta voiture pour venir je te souhaite bonne marche. Et même si tu as pris ta voiture, ce serait dommage que tu te retrouves dans le fossé pour t'être endormi au volant.

- Mh.

- Il a des pyjamas dans le placard.

- Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

Heero replaça le rideau du lit, et se dirigea vers la chambre d'ami. Elle était presque identique à celle de Duo, seulement un simple lit deux places remplaçait le baldaquin, et un bureau était placé à côté du balcon.

Il ouvrit le placard, et découvrit plusieurs vêtements, de sa taille ou d'une taille proche de la sienne. Heero prit un caleçon ainsi qu'une chemise simple en coton et partit dans la salle de bain prendre une douche. Au début il avait pensé que c'était une bonne idée de ne pas trop faire espérer Duo. Il ne savait s'il ressentait quelque chose pour lui ou pas. Ou plutôt, hésitait à le savoir. Seulement maintenant, son estomac le tiraillait. Le métis sentait que s'il ne se reprenait pas, il allait à nouveau vomir pour une chose stupide. Stupide sauf pour son estomac. Sortant de la douche les mains crispées sur son ventre, Heero s'habilla aussi doucement que possible, chercha quelque chose approchant d'un seau dans l'un des placards de la salle de bain, et repartit dans sa chambre. Aussitôt arrivé, il se recroquevilla sur le lit, près du bord, le bac juste à côté. Malheureusement ou heureusement, rien ne sortit d'entre ses lèvres. Le métis resta là, allongé sur le lit, avec l'impression que tout tournait autour de lui, l'estomac coincé dans la gorge. Il commençait à se dire qu'il allait demander à Duo d'appeler un médecin, lorsque le nœud de son estomac se dénoua. Lentement, Heero se leva, et se dirigea vers la chambre de Duo. A mesure qu'il approchait, il sentait son estomac retourner à sa place habituelle dans son ventre.

Il poussa la porte de la chambre, s'avança, ouvrit les rideaux, et rejoignit un Duo surpris.

- Changé d'avis ?

- Ça ne veut pas dire que je referais ça.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu la ?

- Mon estomac n'était pas d'accord.

- Comme quand tu étais chez mes parents ?

Heero se retourna vers Duo et le foudroya du regard.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Maman m'a appelé et me l'a dit.

- …

- T'as des réactions étranges quand même. Mais ça ne me dérange pas si ça te ramène vers moi.

Duo se bouina contre Heero, profita de la chaleur qui émanait du corps du Japonais, et poussa un soupir bienheureux.

- Je n'ai pas dit que tu pouvais te coller à moi.

- Tu ne m'as pas repoussé.

- Tenteras-tu de me retenir demain ?

- Je ne pense pas que j'en aurais besoin.

- …

Heero accepta enfin de poser sa tête sur l'oreiller et s'endormit tandis que Duo se bouinait davantage contre lui, à la recherche d'un peu plus de chaleur.

Le lendemain, Heero fut surpris de se réveiller dans un lit vide. Il du avouer qu'il avait dormi comme jamais auparavant, et surtout, il n'avait absolument pas envie de sortir de sous les draps. Se renfonçant dans ces derniers, sans réfléchir à se qu'il faisait, le métis entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. L'un des rideaux fut tiré, et Duo apparut, un plateau à la main. Il s'assit en tailleur à côté de Heero.

- Faim ?

- Mh…

Heero s'extirpa à regret des draps encore chauds et observa le plateau couvert de beignets en compagnie de deux tasses fumantes.

- Chocolat chaud et beignets aux pommes tout chauds, expliqua Duo en souriant.

Heero regarda le danseur surpris.

- Tu ne te levais pas alors je me suis dit qu'un bon petit dèj' au lit te ferait émerger.

- …

Duo empoigna l'un des beignets couverts de sucre et mordit dedans à pleines dents. Heero le suivit mais avec plus circonspection, bien que le premier beignet avalé, il engloutit le reste de sa part une vitesse étonnante.

- Et bah, t'avais faim, rigola Duo.

Heero grogna et baissa les yeux après avoir pris une gorgé de chocolat chaud.

- Un problème ?

- Je… Reste avec toi, mais s'il y a la moindre difficulté…

- Il n'y en aura pas.

Duo posa le plateau désormais couvert de sucre et de deux tasses vides. Il rallongea Heero et s'allongea sur lui.

- Il n'y en aura pas.

Finish

Chtite : j'arrive pas à y croire --

Shinny : de quoi ? oO

Chtite : que tu aies réussi à me faire écrire un one-shot si long èé

Shinny : V

Chtite : c'est malin --

Kei: émergeant une grosse bosse sur le front kékispasse?

Shinny : rien du tout assomme à nouveau

Chtite : review please 0 ?

1 distribution de seaux et d'éponge

2 sifflote C'est pas moi j'ai rien fait auréole au dessus de la tête

3 nom pourris je sais mais une bestiole a pas voulu m'aider sur ce coup regards noir a la dite bestiole

Shinny : j'ai riiieen faaiiiit sifflote

Chtite : c bien ce que je te reproche --

Shinny : meuh Oo

4 se sera un soir d'orage, il pleuvra, une ombre noir s'approcheras et …

Chtite : chope la boule de cristal remplie de fumé multicolores finit oui èé

Shinny : méheeuu T-T

5 et après ils osent dire que c'est pour notre bien --

Shinny : ça évite de tacher la moquette

Chtite : sympa…

6Bave bave bave

Shinny : éponge éponge éponge

7 Je dois vous avouer que j'ai songer a lui faire rater l'épreuve 0

Shinny : ça aurait pu être marrant

Chtite : j'ai déjà du mal a la finir sans plus de complication alors hors de question --

Shinny : T-T

8 Chtite : évite le regard de Shin

9 Et on dit merci a Lylio -

Shinny : marchii Lylioooo

10 heu…. Na il va pas mourir --000

Kei : lève la main

Chtite : g dit non èé

Kei : T-T

Shinny : assomme le piaf pis c'est ma fic d'abords èé

Chtite : 0


End file.
